


The Duel

by lazypadawan



Category: Reylo AU - Fandom, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Reylo Modern AU, reylo au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23639548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazypadawan/pseuds/lazypadawan
Summary: Ben Solo is the fastest one in his SwedishTrac ImFit class until a new girl he's had his eye on presents an unexpected challenge.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	The Duel

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this ad for NordicTrack on t.v. and it just screamed, "Reylo AU!" So I wrote one.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cshybFUGgf8

Ben Solo climbed up on his SwedishTrac stationary bike.He was glad he ordered one of these things; he didn’t always have time to go to the gym.

The other reason why he liked his bike was he could look out from his high-rise condo window as he worked out.Sure it was a stunning vista of the city skyline, but his favorite view was of the building right across from his.He could see into another condo where an intriguing new girl moved in about a month ago.He had no idea what her name was or what she did for a living but she appeared to live alone. 

Just now he noticed there was something new in the girl’s living room.Was that another SwedishTrac bike?His heart fluttered when he saw the girl walk in the room, her light brown hair pulled back into three ponytail buns at the back of her head, her lithe athletic body clad in a white sports bra and knee-length leggings.His lips parted in a gasp when she climbed up on the bike.What arms, what legs that girl had.

Ben never creeped on anyone his whole life and he felt a little guiltylooking at the girl in the privacy of her home.But he couldn’t help it.She fascinated him.

Ben started pedaling as the instructor on the ImFit bike screen started pumping up the “class.”“Come on everybody!Let’s wake those muscles up!We’re gonna have a great workout!”

Then the program started and he sped up his pedaling.He smirked when his screen name “Kylo R.” popped up on the leaderboard list.He was usually the fastest one.Then he saw a new person’s name on the list along with a familiar smiling picture.It was the girl!Ben’s mouth dropped open.Her name—at least her screen name—was “Rey.”So, she was in her 20s.He was even more shocked to see her bump higher on the leaderboard list.He glanced up at her, leaning over her bike, a determined snarl on her face as her legs pumped furiously.

***

Rey couldn’t believe it.The big hot guy in the condo across from hers was on her SwedishTrac leaderboard!What was his name?Kylo R.?What kind of name was that?Maybe it wasn’t his real name, maybe it was something he used when playing Fortnite or some video game or other.So, he’s in his 30s.Hmm.She found 30-something men sexy, still youthful but old enough to know what they wanted out of life.

Ever since she moved into her new condo, she’d been admiring “Kylo” from afar.She always made sure she caught him doing one of his workouts every day just for the chance to see those big arms, solid neck muscles, broad chest, and sculpted legs.Oh and that hair.A head of magnificent black hair. 

As far as she could tell, he was single. 

She bit down her lip, catching glances of him pedaling as hard as he could.She had a competitive streak herself, one she couldn’t help, so she increased her speed.She saw her own name rise higher and higher on the leaderboard.Surely he’s seen her name by now.Then she was right behind him.

The instructor was controlling the incline and decline on the bike, but they held steady.“Let’s go, let’s go!”the instructor shouted.Then it was the break to lift hand weights and do a burpee before getting back on the bike.Damn, he looked amazing holding those weights.They looked so tiny in his massive hands!

***

Ben was stunned to see Rey’s perfectly-executed burpee.The girl had some impressive abs.Then he remembered he was still competing against her.

Ben saw Rey gaining on him.He was used to “winning.”How did she turn out to be this good?Ben gaped at her in amazement.Nobody ever challenged him like this on the SwedishTrac ImFit leaderboard!

Oh look at her.She’s baring her teeth now, her cheeks turning red as she pushed for victory.A blip on Ben’s screen turned his attention back to the leaderboard.She passed him, going 19 mph as opposed to his 18 mph, burning 597 calories to his 592.A little crown appeared next to “Rey” as the challenge ended.He looked up at her to see her looking right back at him.She held her arms up victoriously, grinning from ear to ear. 

Wow, what a beautiful smile.Cute dimples.

Ben ran a hand through his hair, smiling back at her.Then he pointed at her and mouthed, “Tomorrow.”

She nodded and mouthed back, “Tomorrow.”She got off the bike and walked out of her living room, giving Ben a nice view of her rear end.

***

Rey almost danced out of the room.She finally got the hot guy’s attention!She had glanced back at him over her shoulder, noticing him checking her out, standing there with his hands on his hips.She mentally replayed his hand running through his hair.

She didn’t know where this was going but she couldn’t wait for tomorrow’s duel.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot so I think this will be it but I am writing an ongoing multi-chapter canonveqrse post-TROS story Love Is Stronger Than Death. Please check it out here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22155433/chapters/52888177


End file.
